C'était juste un jour de pluie
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Aussi loin que tes souvenirs remontaient, tu avais toujours été seul. Cette solitude n'avait pourtant jamais été la cause d'aucune souffrance. Tu n'étais pas triste, tu n'étais pas heureux. Tu n'étais rien d'autre qu'un vide, qu'un néant qui se lisait dans tes prunelles d'un joli bleu. / LES NOUVEAUX FANDOMS ME FONT PEUR *décède*


Ce stress d'un nouveau fandom.

J'aime l'angst, la romance et ce genre de choses. Je ne sais pas si je vais reposter un jour. Les gens font peur :décède:

Sinon uuuuuh, merci pour la CORRECTION (remercions Oda) puisque sans elle ce texte ressemblerait à de la ... oui, oui, de la merde. Bonne journée au revoir :B

AH ET C'EST Un ua au demeurant.

* * *

Aussi loin que tes souvenirs remontaient, tu avais toujours été seul. Cette solitude n'avait pourtant jamais été la cause d'aucune souffrance. Tu n'étais pas triste, tu n'étais pas heureux. Tu n'étais rien d'autre qu'un vide, qu'un néant qui se lisait dans tes prunelles d'un joli bleu. Beaucoup de personnes s'étaient extasiées devant ton regard, au cours de ta vie mais tu n'y avais jamais accordé la moindre importance. Pourquoi l'aurais-tu fait ? Il ne s'agissait que d'yeux, il ne s'agissait que d'une teinte – certes, plutôt plaisante. Tu t'acharnais à dire « et alors ? », mais puisque personne ne t'écoutait, tu t'étais finalement tu. Oh, bien sûr, quand on te parlait, tu répondais, mais ta voix ne résonnait jamais longtemps tu étais bref, concis, rapide. Ne jamais trop s'éterniser, à quoi bon de toute façon ? Tu n'étais pas un enfant bavard et tu n'avais rien à dire qui pourrait intéresser qui que ce soit, tu n'avais aucune information que le monde n'eût pas déjà. Alors tu te taisais et ta vie dans un silence presque total t'allait parfaitement.

Aussi loin que tes souvenirs remontaient, tu avais toujours été seul. Assis sur le banc d'un parc public à observer les nuages ou l'herbe que la brise pliait, tentait d'écraser à même le sol. Ces spectacles que la nature t'offrait te fascinaient. Parfois, tu croisais le chemin d'une petite créature un escargot et ses confrères après les longs jours pluvieux que tu adorais – amoureux de la pluie, tu l'écoutais tomber quand tu ne te précipitais pas dessous pour que les gouttes se fracassassent sur ton corps – ou, au printemps, quelques écureuils qui sortaient de longs mois d'hibernation. Tu n'essayais jamais de les attraper, contrairement à tous les autres enfants de ton âge, tu te contentais d'observer ce que tes parents nommaient la « création de Dieu ». Tous les dimanches, tu te rendais avec eux à la messe et tu priais. Ces mots que tu prononçais d'une voix forte n'avaient pas le moindre sens à tes yeux. Pourtant, tu connaissais toutes les phrases par cœur : « Notre père qui êtes aux cieux… ». Cela ne les empêchait cependant pas d'être dénués de signification particulière.

Les années passèrent, les unes après les autres, sans que tu ne le remarquas. Le temps n'avait pas d'importance pour toi et, avant même que tu pus en avoir conscience, tu te trouvais déjà adolescent, âgé de dix sept années. Tu allais à l'école, tu continuais de te rentre tous les dimanches à la messe, tu continuais d'écouter le murmure du vent ou d'observer le réveil de la vie après un hiver rude, tu continuais de parlementer avec la pluie quand tu ne te précipitais pas dessous pour que les gouttes se fracassent sur ton corps et trempaient tes vêtements. Ta mère n'en était pas ravie, elle s'énervait souvent contre toi à ce propos, mais finissait par ne jamais te punir. C'était ton seul excès, tu étais sinon cela le fils idéal à ses yeux. Les tiens étaient toujours d'un joli bleu et cette fois, ce n'était plus à tes grands parents décédés maintenant ou à tes oncles et tantes de s'extasier devant tes prunelles, mais aux filles, femmes en devenir. Tu pensais à l'époque que l'une d'entre elles deviendraient peut-être ton épouse mais, exaspéré par leur manière d'être – provocatrices, habillées comme le feraient des catins et tu ne mâchais pas tes mots. Mais toutes ces accusations restaient tapies au fond de ton crâne, tu savais qu'on ne t'écouterait pas, alors à quoi bon gâcher ta salive ? Tu n'aurais qu'à rester encore seul pour cette partie de ton existence. Tu étais habitué à la solitude, son goût était familier et ne te déplaisait pas, sans être ta tasse de thé. Tu l'acceptais sans la chérir, tu vivais avec sans la haïr. Elle pouvait néanmoins se vanter d'être une compagne fidèle c'était une qualité que tu lui accordais sans mal. Tu t'imaginais adulte et seul. Tu t'imaginais vieux et seul, tu t'imaginais mourant et seul. Mais aucune de ces perspectives ne réveillaient chez toi la moindre peine, la moindre tristesse. Tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de triste et tu n'étais pas quelqu'un d'heureux tu étais quelqu'un de rien, tu étais quelqu'un de néant et cette position te convenait, comme te convenait tout le reste.

Du moins, ce fut le cas un long moment. Tu n'avais pas toujours été seul, c'était un mensonge dont tu ne t'excuseras pas, un péché que tu ne confesseras pas. Parce qu'il était arrivé. Combien de temps lui fut nécessaire pour que le « Groupe de chasteté », qui réunissaient des jeunes filles de foi et qui se voulaient respectables, ne fût plus qu'un souvenir ? Tu n'étais plus en mesure de te le rappeler parce que tu n'en avais cure. Parce que cela n'avait aucune importance pour toi, comme le reste. C'était un jeune homme légèrement plus petit que toi, des cheveux blonds qui tiraient quelque peu sur le châtain, les yeux d'un vert que tu appréciais – comme pouvait l'être le bleu de tes prunelles, c'était une couleur appréciable à observer.

Tu étais seul. Et du jour au lendemain, tu ne le fus plus. Il s'était assis à côté de toi, sur un banc de pierre qui reposait dans un coin de la cour de votre établissement. C'était un jour de pluie et, la tête appuyée contre le mur derrière toi, les paupières closes, tu laissais les gouttes s'écraser sur toi, tremper tes vêtements et ton sac – et tu te fichais de savoir si l'eau risquait de tremper tes cours. Comment accorder de l'importance à de vulgaires prises de notes alors que les nuages pleuraient ? Tu aimais cette métaphore, bien qu'elle manquât de logique les larmes n'étaient-elles pas saturées de sel ? Tu secouas la tête et, alors que tes yeux se rouvraient, tu tombas nez-à-nez avec lui. Tu ignorais la raison de sa présence ici mais, à bien y penser, tu n'en avais cure – sans doute ne voulait-il que tes cours, tes devoirs, n'importe quoi. Il avait l'air d'être ce genre de personne, à ne savoir qu'utiliser ses poings. Tu attendais qu'il te frappe ou te harcèle – tu n'avais jamais vraiment été victime de ce genre de choses. Peut-être que les ragots couraient sur toi, mais tu n'y accordais aucune importance – mais au lieu de cela, il se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de toi et de te sourire. Tu haussas un sourcil sans comprendre et il éclata de rire.

Son nom se trouvait être Dean Winchester. Il avait simplement vu, depuis son arrivé ici, que tu étais seul. Que tu restais seul. Que tu n'avais ni amis, ni petite-amie, rien que le vide. Alors il était venu te voir. Tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais cela t'allait. Comme le reste t'allait, comme l'Univers te convenait. Il resta avec toi, pour finalement te forcer à venir avec lui et ses amis. Il était le seul à te parler, mais cela t'allait et pour la première fois, tu n'étais pas seul. C'était une chose étrange que tu découvrais et, après quelques jours à te questionner sur son importance, tu te décidas à laisser aller les choses et, si cela était possible, d'en profiter. Tu découvrais qu'il n'était pas désagréable d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler, d'avoir quelqu'un à qui confier ses pensées, ses idées. Tu compris l'évidence et, à vrai dire, elle était plutôt agréable à l'oreille : Dean Winchester était ton ami.

Pour t'énerver – te taquiner, disait-il – il écorchait ton prénom de Castiel, tu passais à Casty, Cassy, Cassis et bien d'autres. Il riait toujours, te donnait une petite tape dans le dos pour finalement glisser son bras autour de tes épaules, tandis que tu disais rien, tandis que tu le laissais faire. Tu étais plutôt heureux. Non, à bien y réfléchir, tu étais heureux et tu ne regrettais en rien ta compagne la solitude. A vrai dire, plus le temps passait, plus tu te demandais comment est-ce que tu avais pu vivre avec elle pour seule amie. Mais cette époque était révolue, aussi, tu décidais de ne plus y penser.

Ta vie prenait un nouveau tournant. Si tu restais profondément croyant – les prières que tu marmonnais chaque soir avant de te coucher prenaient enfin le sens que tu avais cherché tant d'années auparavant – tu n'allais plus à l'église le dimanche avec tes parents, tu restais avec Dean tu n'observais plus les animaux, ni la brise qui s'acharnait depuis la création à essayer de plaquer l'herbe sur le sol. La seule chose qu'il te restait, c'était la pluie. C'était un peu comme une drogue, tu ne pouvais pas t'en passer. Alors, quand il pleuvait et que tu le pouvais, tu sortais pour t'asseoir à même le sol – et quand il pleuvait et qu'il le pouvait, Dean te suivait, s'asseyait à côté de toi pour poser sa tête contre ton épaule, les yeux clos. C'était pour toi la définition même du bonheur.

Mais les choses ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi. C'était comme ça. Votre relation avait évoluée, les choses s'étaient compliqués c'était ton premier baiser, c'était ta première fois, c'était ton premier amour et si tu te sentais comme sur un nuage, restait l'ombre menaçante Dieu n'allait-il pas te détester pour cela ? Toi qui avait passé une vie si pieuse, te voilà qui désobéissait à la bible. Tu te sentais mal, sale, mais tu l'aimais trop – c'était à devenir ridicule. Tu t'étais dit qu'il suffirait de te punir pour qu'on te pardonne, de te confesser aussi les cicatrices se sont multipliées sur ta peau, tes visites à l'église aussi. Mais lui n'était pas dupe. Alors il a vu. Alors il a crié. Alors il a pleuré. Tu t'excusais, mais rien n'y faisait. Il t'en voulait.

Et de nouveau, tu te retrouvais seul.

Tu te retrouvais seul sous la pluie, tu te retrouvais seul sur un banc, tu te retrouvais seul en classe, tu te retrouvais seul dans ton lit. Il ne demeurait plus que le vide que tu ne supportais pas. Que tu ne supportais plus. Parce qu'on ne peut pas rester lové contre la solitude quand on a pu connaitre autre chose. Les jours passaient et tu étais seul, les nuits passaient et tu étais seul, la vie passait mais tu restais seul. Et tu l'aimais, aussi. Tu l'aimais, peut-être parce que c'était plus fort que toi. Peut-être par nostalgie. Peut-être pour ci. Pour ça. Et sans doute t'avait-il oublié. L'année s'était terminée, il n'était plus là, il n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

Et il était mort. Il pleuvait, c'était fou comme la vie peut être une garce. Il pleuvait trop, il allait trop vite, il était mort. On ne savait pas où il allait, sa voiture avait dérapée, il était mort. On ne savait pas pourquoi il conduisait et il ne restait qu'un poteau, il ne demeurait que ce qui n'était même pas un arbre – même pas de branches, même pas de feuilles et pourtant, il lui avait confié ses derniers secrets, comme on se confierait à un inconnu.

Tu priais, depuis. Mais les mots avaient perdu le sens qu'ils n'avaient, finalement, jamais eu. Tu priais, depuis. La vie reprenait son cours, femme et enfants, tu vieillissais. Tu ne cessais de prier, c'était ainsi de toute façon, aussi loin que tu t'en souvenais, tu avais toujours été seul. Tu n'en avais pas si souvent souffert, mais elle n'avait jamais été agréable. Tu n'étais ni heureux, ni triste. Il n'y avait toujours eu et ne demeurait encore aujourd'hui qu'un vide qui se lisait, parfois, dans le bleu de tes yeux.


End file.
